


Fairy Boys: Cigarette Tracing a Ladder to the Star

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Glitterverse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Fairy Boys series (3). Sirius smokes. Remus watches and thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Boys: Cigarette Tracing a Ladder to the Star

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

He's standing there on the little balcony outside Remus' bedroom, wearing nothing but his favourite pair of flared jeans and the smudgy remains of today's eyeliner, illuminated only by the light of the almost-full moon and the pinprick of stars... although they fade next to him. Sirius is the only star Remus will ever need.

The moon, though... Remus has a strange sort of relationship with the moon. He hates it for the pain it causes him every month, but when its orbit brings it so close to Earth that it's twice as big as normal, when it steals the warmth and colour of the hidden sunlight and projects the bright remains onto Sirius' face, throwing crisp shadows over its contours and streaking his hair with blue and white... then there are no words for what he feels.

Last night, they made love for the first time. It was awkward and hesitant and perfect. Sirius moved inside his lover so slowly and gently and kept asking if he was all right, and those searing kisses seemed to leave ghosts of themselves all over Remus' cheeks. He can still feel them now. He won't mind if you call him maudlin and sentimental, but he doesn't believe they'll **ever** fade.

They left the curtains open so the moonlight could stream in. The shadows it created exaggerated the sharpness of Sirius' high cheekbones and the strong line of his jaw. He's so beautiful that Remus can hardly bear it. Those eyes glittered like something he'd never seen before, the long lashes fluttered up and down as Sirius blinked. And he has a habit of lightly biting his full lower lip. God, his lips...

Afterwards, he asked Remus if it was okay to smoke. Remus found the clichéd post-coital request sort of amusing but said of course it was okay. They kissed for a little while longer -- Sirius has never had a very long concentration span but Remus doesn't mind. His boyfriend kisses like the world's about to end. And when Sirius said I love you, muffling the words against Remus' lips and with his breath and tongue hot in Remus' mouth, the werewolf decided he really wouldn't mind too much if the world **did** end right then.

But it didn't, and Sirius finally got up to have his smoke. He opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony, after first finding his crumpled pack of cigarettes in one of the pockets of his leather jacket. He had to light it with his wand because he couldn't find his matches.

He expelled the first long inhale in a stream of grey that somehow caught a bit of the moonlight and momentarily became the colour of his eyes. With the smoke on his breath and the burning end of the cigarette tracing a ladder to the stars, he turned to look at his mate.

Do you want one? he asked.

Remus shook his head. He didn't need the warm sensation of the cigarette inside him, or the scent on his lips. He could have both just by kissing his lover. And why did he need a ladder to the stars when Sirius was only a few steps away?

~END~


End file.
